megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:List of Mega Man Battle Network 5 Battle Chips
I got my hands on a copy of the guidebook for this game so im gonna fill the info boxes up.Zero345 17:19, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Concenrning recent edit I need some community input on the formalities of this list. Should the chip description be straight out of the game (using words like "enmy" instead of the full "enemy") or should it be fixed to use the proper word, rather then the abbreviation? (Since after all we are not limited by description space in the same manner as the game devs were). On a personal note, I think that chip names and damages should be straight out of the game. For instance, in the case of Vulcan1, which shoots 3 times, instead of writing 3x10 for the dmg, it should be just 10, since the game description clearly states that the chip shoots 3 times (the current description is not a game description but a fan made one). This will avoid redundancy and ensure consistency throughout all other chip lists. ItchyNutz 03:38, January 2, 2012 (UTC) :Straight from the game, as pages for the Battle Chips themselves, like Recovery, Invisible, and those from viruses, have more details about them. --''Quick'' (u•t) 12:37, October 20, 2014 (UTC) Virus Chip Codes I've heard that Battle Chips dropped by some viruses have different codes between versions, like "Virus2" dropping "Chip A" in Team ProtoMan while it drops "Chip B" in Team Colonel (with "Virus EX" dropping "Chip C", and some "Chip A" or "B" still appearing in certain locations). Is that true? --''Quick'' (u•t) 12:37, October 20, 2014 (UTC) : Should be true. Through several replays I always played the same version, so I cannot comment from experience. However, from various FAQs it seems that there was a difference in chip codes for some chips among the versions. I do not know if this was in all versioned games, but it should definitely be the case in the third game. ItchyNutz (talk) 18:27, October 20, 2014 (UTC) : Update: Just compulsorily checked the GameFAQs Chip Code Locations guides for the versioned games and found some chip differences for the third and sixth games. I haven't looked too much into details for the other ones, but if these had them I would not be surprised if the fourth and fifth do as well. ItchyNutz (talk) 18:30, October 20, 2014 (UTC) Changing the "None" parts I noticed that several of them have "None" listed. However you are able to get those letters from defeating the viruses or by use of collect navicust program in addition to just finding them randomly in GMD. Can I put some "Collect program" under a few I find dropping all the time with that? Would save people from farming green mystery cubes or thinking (like my friend did) that we just don't know how they drop. Beautiful chart someone made, so I'm asking before I mess with it. Crowmanexe (talk) 19:02, June 19, 2016 (UTC)